


A Good Cause

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt: Imagine your OTP being called into their child’s school by a teacher/principal because their child got in trouble for getting in a fight with another student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cause

Aliya was furious. They didn’t know exactly what had happened, but just the thought of their son getting into a fight was unnerving to her. Alexander had always been a sweet little boy, and she just couldn’t imagine a reason for him to pick up a fight. Oh, but he was going to regret it! She was going to make sure of it. No son of hers was going to be a trouble maker.   
“Alka, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not a big deal? Of course it’s a big deal, Vika! He is just 12 years old, and he’s already fighting in school. Next thing we know, he’s going to be coming home drunk, or worse! I’m going to ground him for a year,” ranted Aliya while parking their car.

“I think you are overreacting. You haven’t even heard what happened.”

“I think you are underreacting. In case you haven’t realized, we were just called by the director of his school. I’m sure he is going to get expelled.” 

Viktoria just smiled, taking Aliya’s hand to lead their way into the school building. There was no point in arguing with her. When they decided to have a kid, Viktoria never imagined Aliya would be the overprotective type of parent. It was kind of sweet to see her wife running behind their son to make sure he was wearing his sweater or to hear her getting up four times during the night just to make sure he was sleeping soundly on his bed.

Still, sometimes she thought Aliya was too hard on him. Especially since they were both a handful when they were that age. If they had gone to a regular school instead of living on Round Lake, she was sure their parents would had been called plenty of times. 

When they arrived at the principal’s office Alexander was sitting alone in a corner. He seemed ashamed of himself. Viktoria was grateful he keep his eyes down as Aliya’s famous death stare was doing an appearance.

“Mr. Valeri, I’m Aliya Mustafina, Alexander’s mother, and this is my wife Viktoria.”

“Mrs. Mustafina, I’m really sorry we had to meet under this circumstances, but your son’s actions were unacceptable.” 

“I understand, and you can be assured he will be punished for this. But we would like to know exactly what happened, as Alexander has never been aggressive.”

“It was during lunch hour. He was talking with one of the others students and suddenly pounced on him for no reason.”

“Thats not what happened!” exclaimed Alexander from his corner. He was visibly angry, looking defiantly at the principal. 

“Tell us what happened then,” replied Viktoria sweetly.

“He was saying bad things about you two.”

Aliya’s heart dropped. They had always feared something like this would happen. Russia was still a closed-minded country, even if they had gained the right to marry and adopt in recent years. That didn’t mean society had fully accepted them. It pained her that their little boy, the symbol of their love, had to suffer the consequences of their decision to have a family.

“Baby, we told you once that you would probably find people that don’t accept the fact two women can get married and have a beautiful son like you. It’s really nice of you to try and defend us, but you shouldn’t get into fights because of it.” 

Alexander had inherited the facial expressiveness of Aliya, so it was easy to read in his face that he had no idea what his mother was talking about. 

“Mom, he didn’t say anything about that. It was something worse.”

“Worse?”

“Yes. He said you two were subpar gymnasts, that you were a diva and mommy a crybaby. He also said Jordyn Wieber and Gabrielle Douglas were way better gymnasts than her, and she couldn’t even do an Amanar properly. That is why I hit him.”

Aliya’s face grew more serious with every word. When he finished recalling his tale, she took his hand and said loudly enough for the principal to hear, “I hope you hit him really hard. Let’s go buy you a new video game as reward.”


End file.
